Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap
|system1JP = |system1EU = |system1AU = |genre = Platformer, Action-Adventure |modes = | rating = x | ESRB = E | PEGI = 7 | CERO = A | USK = 0 | ACB = PG | Fix =a}} Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap is a platforming and action-adventure video game that was originally released for the Sega Master System in 1989 in North America and the PAL regions. Later the game was ported by for the TurboGrafx-16/PC-Engine by Hudson Soft under the titles Adventure Island (not to be confused with the Adventure Island series of games for the NES) in Japan as well as Dragon's Cures in the North America release. Both the Sega Master System and TurboGrafx-16/PC-Engine versions were re-released for the Wii Virtual Console. Gameplay The game is a hybrid platform and simple RPG as its predecessor; Being a home console game, both the score and the internal timer disappear and the character's energy decreases, and a password system (which can be obtained by entering the church in the first game area) is added, consisting of long strings of characters alphanumeric. There are no more separate levels than in WBiML, but one big world: access to the various areas that make it apart from the starting area can only be gained through the various skills gained by transforming into various humanoid animals and obtained by buying certain weapons In the omnipresent stores. The game itself is not long enough to be completed, but it needs a certain mnemonic effort to remember the various places visited and the areas where you can use various skills, and includes alternative routes and secret sections. The attributes attributed to the character (visible in the menu of the device) are strength, endurance, and charisma. The first refers to physical power, the second is related to the number of damage that can be experienced before losing energy, while the third is crucial in dealing with dealers. In fact, if the level of charisma is too low, traders refuse to sell their items, even though we have enough money. Development Plot The game starts with resuming Wonder Boy's final in Monster Land: Wonder Boy is located in the Dragon Castle (obviously made much shorter and simpler than the predecessor's infernal maze), armed all over and almost invulnerable. Once we have beaten the dragon, however, our hero is hit by a curse that turns him into an anthropomorphic lizard. The aim of the game is to cross Monster World to return humanity to Wonder Boy, not before being passed through a series of other transformations into beaver animals. Reception External links *[http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/8pVT43FgIVdr81lfBwwDPx10ijCkuv6z Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap] at Nintendo's Wii Virtual Console page (North America) *[http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/K1RrEdVyifZuJ9mpxjrkikFnTvRusiIA Dragon's Curse] at Nintendo's Wii Virtual Console page (North America) *[http://www.nintendolife.com/reviews/2009/10/wonder_boy_iii_the_dragons_trap_virtual_console Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap] at Virtual Console Reviews *[http://www.nintendolife.com/reviews/2007/03/dragons_curse_virtual_console Dragon's Curse] at Virtual Console Reviews *[https://web.archive.org/web/20070819130547/http://vc-pce.com:80/usa/e/title/dragons_curse.html Dragon's Curse] at Hudson Soft Virtual Console page (North America) *[https://web.archive.org/web/20090304141340/http://vc-pce.com:80/jpn/j/title/adventureisland.html Adventure Island] at Hudson Soft Virtual Console page (Japan) *Wonder Boy III Reference *Wonderboy Land *The Legendary Site *Cheats and hints Category:Games published by Sega Category:Hudson Soft games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, Master System) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, TurboGrafx-16)